


soft grass and starlight

by thelordoftimelines



Category: Creamheros
Genre: M/M, congrats im a foole, i wrote a fic about humanized cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordoftimelines/pseuds/thelordoftimelines
Summary: whats gayer then this just guys bein dudes





	soft grass and starlight

“theres no arguing it Junior. tomorrow you’re going off the Pangur Private boarding school for the rest of high school you’ve known about this for some time you’ve already packed and I’ve already wasted enough money on you being such a delinquent with that neighbor boy you knew this was coming son besides it might actually get you ready to take over the family business.” Momo’s father wasn’t even looking at his son.

Momo couldn’t eat he felt sick to his stomach he stood up and left the table leaving his half eaten dinner behind. His mother was at a loss of words not being able to overturn her husband’s decision. Momo ran up to his room and slammed his door behind him he ran his hands through his shaggy ginger hair he paced fervently back and forth his room before he opened his dresser drawer pulled out a stolen pack of cigarettes and pulled on a jacket he wasn’t going to spend his last few hours of freedom in his room cooped up like a caged bird.

he sent a quick text to his friend Coco down the street and threw his windows open and walked out onto the roof he looked down at the lawn below he knew a drop from the second story wouldn’t hurt him he took a running start before he jumped he landed in the grass with a soft thud his heels skidded across the turf as he landed he looked back and grimaced dad wouldn’t be too pleased with finding that later he sighed and started running he had to make the most of his last few hours he couldn’t waste a second of it on walking to Coco’s house  
as Momo jogged up the driveway a boy with messy platinum blonde hair was walking down it looking surprised that Momo was there already he pocketed his phone and smiled 

“hey whats up Momo you look ups-“ he stopped mid-sentence he could already tell Momo was close to tears he never looked this shaken up before he rushed over to Momo and grabbed his hands tightly “what happened?” he mumbled Momo’s lip trembled just barely before he hugged Coco tightly

“I.. I’m gonna be leaving tomorrow… we… I oh god I don’t know if I can spend my last few hours alone you don’t mind spending the night with me right Coco?” he looked Coco in the eyes they pleaded for a yes from him Coco’s expression softened so quickly it was clear that Momo had him wrapped around his finger

“of course Mo I don’t mind at all but you need to tell me what happened what did your dad say now” Coco lead Momo back down his driveway and they started walking side by side down the dark sidewalk Momo sighed shakily

“remember when my dad threatened boarding school when we spray painted that wall?” Coco nodded recalling the incident it was really fun drawing eachother on the backwalls of the businesses that threw them both out for being to offputting for other customers Momo nodded seeing that Coco remembered “he made me pack and everything you remember that as well I’m sure but I didn’t realize it wasn’t just…intimidation it was serious I’m not…well I mean” Momo groaned from the frustration of not getting his words out “I’m being sent to boarding school Coco!”

Coco’s eyes widened and he stared in disbelief at Momo who was wiping at his eyes he knew Momo’s dad was loaded but there’s no way that Momo’s dad would be so harsh or drop that much cash for just being a little rebellious he gently fiddled with the buttons on his vest and then furrowed his brow “how much fun do you wanna have Momo? We’ll have to go back to my house, but I can get some stuff for us” he reached for Momo’s hand to really get his attention Momo shook his head gently

“Coco I want to remember my last night here with you I won’t see you again until like… fall? Maybe winter it’s gonna be a long, long time with out seeing you and I wanna remember this, I wanna remember you we’re best friends we can just hang out at the park tonight okay?” Coco nodded in agreement and they walked hand in hand to the park it was closed at night but police didn’t really patrol the area to make sure teenagers weren’t just hanging out and smoking joints which the two of them were doing the former not the latter they let go of each other’s hand because Momo hiked up a steep hill in an empty field close to the playground and lied down in the grass Coco followed his lead and lied next to him the grass was cool under his neck and it itched a bit under his arms he rested one of his hands on his chest and he breathed softly he hated to admit it even if it was just to himself but he always wanted to do this with Momo but not like this he didn’t even notice when he reached for Momo’s hand again it wasn’t until he felt a gentle squeeze and the feeling of their fingers intertwining and how warm Momo’s hand was that he even realized what he did he looked over at Momo he was staring at the sky it was beautiful tonight it was so dark you could even see the milky way it seemed like he didn’t even realize they were holding hands he looked at the sky and enjoyed the feeling of feeling small and big at the same time Momo tilted his head to Coco and whispered

“it makes things seem really tiny huh? there’s so much out there and we’re just on a weird wet rock floating in it all” Coco’s eyes sparkled under the starlight Momo knew exactly what that spark meant “one day I’m gonna be among those stars I’ll be the first one on mars” his grip tightened gently on Momo’s hand

“I promise I’ll tell you how small it really is from up there.” Momo smiled he loved when Coco got passionate about the things he liked he didn’t notice when Coco’s eyes widened there was a spark across the sky that burned up and fizzled out in just a second Coco caught it though; a shooting star he squeezed his eyes shut internally it was such a feeble wish just “I hope he likes me the same way” he felt a hand on his shoulder and a shove

“Hey! Coco!! Don’t fall asleep on me I can’t drag your lazy ass home!” Momo said Coco pushed Momo off

“shut up im not gonna sleep I got some dirt in my eye you dick” Momo chuckled a little his half hearted laughs morphed into a yawn Coco looked over at him as he laid back down and sighed 

“y’know I wouldn’t mind boarding school so much if I was allowed to come back home more often. I know my dad is just trying to get me to be like him I know he just wants me to take over his stupid company I couldn’t be less interested though and I think that drives him nuts I mean how dare I not have the same vision as him” he snorted and looked at Coco “the thought of being my own person with thoughts and feelings is ridiculous huh?” 

Coco snickered and then put on a pompous voice “my son Momo junior can only take my business even though he’s creative and lovely and a great people person I want him cooped up in an office everyday doing meaningless bullshit to earn our family billions” Momo laughed at Coco’s impersonation of his dad and gently pushed Coco

“God! You sound just like him don’t do that! He’s really like that Coco!” Momo snorted as he held back laughter best he could Coco smiled 

“so what’s your boarding school gonna be like Mo? Straight up uniforms and shit like only approved shoes?” he propped himself up on his hand Momo nodded calmly 

“yeah but you know that I know how to sew things the only thing my clothes need is the stupid embroidered patch of the school insignia they never said anything about home added spikes or my own patches or even my own jackets and vests” Momo said deviously Coco rubbed at one of the hems of his vest it ran across a few short spikes he raised his eyebrows 

“I bet your dad will start like paying your allowance again but more to get you to cut that shit out” Momo nodded 

“what do you think I’ll be doing with all that money at a school where I can’t leave?” he sat up and stretched “whenever I come back for breaks we can raise a little hell lovingly funded by my father” Coco’s eyes lit up with that idea he stretched out in the grass before checking his phone the clock read 10:57 p.m. they still had plenty of time together he put his phone away and looked at Momo he wasn’t facing Coco he was still stretching the stiffness out of his arms and legs his elbow popped loudly he exhaled sharply and flopped back onto the grass Coco rolled his eyes 

“you know I think its gross when you do that Mo” Momo stuck his tongue out and grinned 

“you’re just jealous that I can pop my arms and you can’t” Coco crinkled up his nose 

“like ide ever want to even do that Mo it sounds painful” eventually their conversations dissolved and they were just laying there together quietly Coco had taken Momo’s hand again the silence was comfortable Momo’s hand started to grip Coco’s back before he broke the silence with a whisper 

“you think we’ll still be friends when I come back Co? I mean I might be changed I might be like the other brainless idiots there” Coco looked over at Momo there was worry etching his face Coco shook his head

“Momo We’ll still be friends when you come home and if you’ve lost your mind I’ll just Frankenstein you a new one you or your dad can’t get rid of me that easily besides our friendship is like a cockroach it can survive nuclear fallout” 

Momo smiled a relieved smile and sighed he scooted closer to Coco for early spring it was still a little chilly at night Coco leaned on Momo “you’re wearing a jacket dickweed I dunno what warmth you’re trying to sap from me I don’t have any for you” Momo unzipped his jacket and pulled Coco closer so they’d be sharing

“you’re the one shivering not me Co” Coco sighed gently at the remnant warmth from the jacket and got comfortable Momo pulled his arm out of one of the sleeves and tucked it under Coco’s side Coco slipped his arm in the empty sleeve and got comfortable

“your jackets are too big you’re like a rail” Momo rested his chin gently on Coco’s head 

“why are you complaining its big and comfy and warm” Coco closed his eyes and sighed he could hear Momo’s heart beating softly 

“I’m not I’m just pointing it out” Momo yawned blinked heavily

“Coco I’m gonna pass out if we stay like this” he pulled Coco closer a bit like a stuffed animal rather then a friend Coco smiled 

“do you want me to walk you home princess or are you gonna sleep in the grass like an animal” he shimmied out of Momo’s cuddle and jacket then sat up Momo whined softly 

“yeah…god yeah I guess I should go home but can you come to my room with me I still don’t wanna be alone right now Coco” Coco nodded agreeing to Momo’s request Coco got up and brushed himself off before pulling Momo up he could barely see his outline they walked out of the park Momo tripped over his own boots as they passed the dim orange streetlights it was kind of beautiful seeing Momo bathed in that light it brought how beautiful his brown eyes were it highlighted every freckle on his face they made it to Momo’s house in a few minutes and snuck in through the back door before sneaking up stairs and getting comfortable on Momo’s bed Coco set an alarm for 5 am and got under Momo’s heavy soft blankets

“Mo you need to sleep don’t worry I’ll wake you up when I have to go okay?” Momo nodded and curled up in bed resting his head on Coco’s chest

“I promise I’ll walk you home Co it’d be shit if I just fucked off after you’ve been the coolest all night for me” Coco nodded and wrapped an arm around Momo as they both dozed off comfortably Coco had never slept with the weight of someone else in his bed and yet with Momo it felt so nice that he didn’t even toss or turn like he usually did the alarm woke up Coco sooner then he thought it would he felt like he just dozed of but in reality he had slept for at least six hours he rubbed his eyes gently and shook Momo

“Mo wake up you shithead I gotta go home before my parents realize I was gone in the first place” Momo yawned and scratched at his head 

“ugh its still night…” Coco turned on Momo’s lamp and sat up

“its five in the morning Mo its not night anymore and I gotta get back home so get up you said you’d walk me home” Momo stretched before sitting up and getting out of the bed he rubbed his eyes and watched Coco take one of his hoodies and put it over his vest “I’m not getting cold again you can live without a hoodie Mo” he justified Momo didn’t say anything he just reached out for Coco’s hand and they made their way downstairs and out the backdoor

the walk to Coco’s house was slow and quiet their breaths hung in the cool early spring air Momo wiped at his eyes they passed under a streetlight and Coco stopped “I should tell you something Mo I know you said you wanted to stay friends even while you’re at boarding school but… I don’t think we can stay friends” Momo’s eyes widened he felt a growing pit in his stomach and before he even realized tears started to well up in his eyes he didn’t even feel Coco’s thumb rubbing gently across the back of his hand “Mo I think it’d be better if I gave you a better reason to come back then just a friend”

he moved his hand and cupped Momo’s cheek thumbing away a stray tear before leaning in and kissing Momo. Momo finally snapped out of his catastrophic thinking when he realized that Coco was kissing him and that he meant to move their friendship to more not less he gripped Coco’s jacket and kissed back it was sweet and chaste and only lasted a minute before they pulled apart “a boyfriend is better right?”

Momo nodded with a pleased little smile “yeah much better I promise I’ll video call you at least once a week okay?” Coco nodded and squeezed Momo’s hand

“good I don’t wanna forget what your smile looks like.” They shared one more fleeting kiss at Coco’s window a sweet send off before Momo was shipped off to boarding school two hours later


End file.
